EL PRINCIPE DE LA DULCE PENA
by Vectriz Ikaros
Summary: xD es un song fic de las 4 partes del principe de la dulce pena  mago de oz  je je je


Advertencia: el siguiente fic contiene personajes que no son míos, pertenecen a sus respectivos autores…

Yusei Star: XD que tal, pasando a dejar un nuevo songfic… las canciones son mago de oz, espero les guste, es un Yusei x Antinomy x Bruno… EL PRINCIPE DE LA DULCE PENA PARTE 1, 2, 3,4

Resumen: Antinomy es un príncipe que se enamora perdidamente de un sirviente de su castillo, su obsesión por este siervo lo lleva a un estado de depresión y sentimientos de muerte…

El Príncipe De La Dulce Pena 

(PARTE I)

_**La tristeza es mi sangre,**_

_**Y a su vera mi vena,**_

_**Donde mora de pena, **_

_**Donde muere de hambre.**_

El príncipe Antinomy contemplo el paisaje debajo de su balcón, su pueblo rebosante de alegría; sin nada que sufrir o nada que parecer. El sin embargo era diferente, se había enamorado de su sirviente.

Su corazón albergo la tristeza de su niñez, y aun hoy, a sus 20 inviernos; seguía sufriendo por el amor de ese sirviente.

_**Hambre y melancolía, **_

_**De que la luna esté llena,**_

_**De amoríos y alegrías, **_

_**Soy el príncipe de la dulce pena,**_

Sus ojos contemplaron con la mayor de las dichas a aquel cuyo sueño le había robado, aunque no deseare aceptarlo; el sin duda era el príncipe de la dulce pena.

_**Un beso es donde tú terminas,**_

_**Y un abrazo tuyo mi abrigo.**_

Si el pudiera tener un último deseo, sería el beso de su amado. Sentirse en los brazos del ser que le despojo de la felicidad y la vida.

_**Tú boca donde allí germina,**_

_**Mi delirio y mi muerte**_

_**Si es contigo.**_

—por tu beso daría lo que fuera… mi muerte ni mi delirio son suficientes para tenerte, mi amado Yusei— susurro.

(PARTE II)

_**De la luz soy el desterrado**_

_**Tortuoso monólogo con la muerte,**_

_**Llanto fúnebre del alunado**_

_**Lloro lascivia, lloro mi suerte**_

El príncipe Antinomy se encontraba a oscuras en sus aposentos, torturándose con deseos de muerte; llorando desdichas sin pena o vergüenza. Llorando, por el sueño lujurioso que cargaba en su mente, y la suerte de amar y no poder ser amado.

_**Lascivia demente de sacrílegos besos**_

_**Dulce amargura del Paria caído**_

_**Tu sangre es perfume, que una vez olido**_

_**Hacen que ebrios recorran tu cuerpo,**_

_**Mis labios de tus paredes presos**_

_**De tu juventud heridos**_

Deshonra sus ancestros con deseos deshonestos, retorciéndose en su lecho vacío; desasiendo sus penas con bebida y llanto. Mandando llamar al causante de sus penitencias.

_**Mi cuerpo en mi ataúd te espera (ah)**_

_**Hecho de tristeza, sexo y madera**_

_**Tintado con la sangre de un río**_

_**De tu lado oscuro, de tu rincón sombrío**_

Mira su cuerpo, sin mancha o impureza, llamando a la lujuria a cualquiera. ¿Quién tiene valor para tocar un cuerpo tan hermoso?, ningún hombre lo merece. El príncipe lo toma de la cintura, empujándolo hacia la cama.

_**Todavía mi tumba tiene impregnado **_

_**El olor de tus últimos besos,**_

_**Todavía llora mi almohada tu ausencia**_

_**Porque te tiene tan lejos**_

Besando frenético sus labios carnosos, dejándose llevar por la lascivia; el oji-zafiro llora. El príncipe regresa a ser el, se aleja de sudelirio; mira como el joven se aleja con miedo, se deja caer en el lecho vacío.

_**Que invoco tu nombre y aúllo a la luna**_

_**Soy la inmundicia, el que sólo te llena**_

_**Soy... el que soy...**_

_**Tu Príncipe, el de la Dulce Pena**_

Llora su pena el príncipe, llora por el amor y la desdicha; ¿sería capaz su amado de amarlo?, no esa es la respuesta.

—Yusei— gime y llora, pues su fanatismo ha llegado a su límite. Es de noche y el palacio en silencio escucha, el lamento de un hombre.

_**Escucha mi jadeo que en tu cuello se aloja**_

_**¿Luz o tinieblas?**_

_**Que tu alma escoja...**_

Todos callan al saber de quién se trata, es el príncipe que llora su tormento; por amar a alguien que intento lastimar.

(PARTE III)

_**El diablo tararea**_

_**Canciones susurradas al oído.**_

_**Blasfema caricia, aunque vea**_

_**Mi muerte con cada latido.**_

El príncipe recostado sobre su lecho oscuro, tararea canciones de amor perdido, blasfema su nombre y su corazón destrozado. Mirando su desdicha y deseoso de muerte, sintiendo su latidos cada día más lentos.

_**Canta poemas de lúgubres versos,**_

_**Acerca su boca y la pega a la mía.**_

El diablo maldito, susurro a su oído; poemas de lujuria y amor desenfrenado. Entierra en su mente los labios que tanto anhela, imagina y se pierde en su propia desdicha.

_**Su aliento está muerto, sus labios son tersos,**_

_**Me jura tristeza y melancolía.**_

Su cuerpo está vivo, su alma está muerta, él es un muerto en vida; un vampiro que sufre por no tener a su amado, se jura amar a Yusei hasta su muerte y sufrir por su amor.

_**Corrompe mi cuerpo con un solo beso.**_

_**Su cuerpo es de hembra, de hombre su sexo.**_

Los sirvientes escuchan su sufrir, pero no se acercan; todos en el castillo le temen al joven príncipe. El muchacho de ojos azules mira la puerta con miedo, sabe lo que le espera tras esa puerta; pero está decidido; quiere estar al lado de su amado.

_**El diablo me canta a menudo un lamento**_

_**De noches eternas cuando hay luna llena.**_

_**Y cuando me toma y me usa, le cuento**_

_**Que me traiga el infierno, mi dulce condena.**_

Una canción triste se escucha en la lúgubre habitación al entrar, la única luz es la luna que mira la desdicha de quien ocupa esa cama.

_**Señor de la inmundicia,**_

_**Príncipe de la Dulce Pena,**_

_**Mi sangre me acaricia.**_

—Yo soy el príncipe de la dulce pena, pues no hay pena más dulce que el amar— susurra.

_**Hoy soy tuyo, hay luna llena.**_

—yo soy tuyo… que hermosa es la luna— responde.

(PARTE IV)

_**Ven recuéstate en mi soledad**_

_**La amargura te acariciara**_

_**Ven y dale otra oportunidad**_

_**A la Fría Oscuridad**_

Yusei se recuesta sobre la cama, mientras sentía los besos que su amado repartía por todo su cuerpo; el frio de la oscuridad parecía tan lejano por el calor del cuerpo de su amado.

_**Sigue esta noche amargura y dolor**_

_**Y en una lápida hacer el amor**_

_**Clavo mis dientes en tu Blanca piel**_

_**Hoy tengo sed**_

Su cuerpo desnudo se adapta a lo que está a punto de pasar, siente una mordida en su cuello. Gime, jadea, siente el placer recorrerle por la piel; sabe del dolor que pronto se avecina.

_**Que el miedo bañe tu mirada**_

_**Que el viento gima por los dos**_

_**Y la sangre caerá antes que la luz del sol**_

_**Nos haga arder**_

_**Quiero morir en ti**_

Sus ojos se llenaron de miedo, temía por lo que pasaría en el futuro; su amor, el pecado, el hecho de que estaba prohibido el amarlo. ¿Cuánto dolor causaba el amor?, la respuesta es demasiado.

—Mi Yusei, si esto es un sueño, quiero morir esta noche— hablo el príncipe sin soltar a su amado.

—Déjame ser tuyo, hasta la muerte— susurro en respuesta. El príncipe cumplió la petición.

_**Campo santo en un ¿mugre? Jardín**_

_**Luces Góticas Alrededor**_

_**Tu ¿rabieta? es el dolor**_

_**Embriágate en el festín**_

Yusei sintió como su amado lo penetraba lentamente al principio, jamás imagino que dolería tanto. Pronto, el dolor fue cambiando a placer; nunca pensó sentir tanto placer en su vida. Pero lo que lo hacía más especial, era que estaba junto a su amado.

_**Llora la luna Blasfemias en ti**_

_**Llora tristezas sobre mi ataúd**_

_**Cuerpos sin vida y en un colchón**_

_**Hazme el amor**_

Pronto comenzó a caer la lluvia, sin ningún rastro de sus nubes. Lagrimas derramadas por amor incomprendido; nada se comparaba a lo que ambos experimentaban, era perfecto.

_**Que el miedo bañe tu mirada**_

_**Que el viento gima por los dos**_

_**Y la sangre caerá antes que la luz del sol**_

_**Nos haga arder**_

_**Quiero morir en ti**_

El terror de ser descubiertos se encontraba latente en la mirada de su amado, que importaba; ya nadie los separaría jamás. Ya no importaba arden en el infierno ni perder el paraíso prometido desde su nacimiento, si tenía a su lado a Yusei todo estaba bien.

_**Que el mal me haga su esclava**_

_**La muerte me haga estremecer**_

Yusei sintió que ya no lo resistiría mas, con cada embestida parecía que llegaría más rápido al clímax, Antinomy lo beso en los labios antes de llegar al orgasmo; frenético, desesperado, solo quería sentir sus labios una vez más; sentía que si no lo hacía, moriría.

_**Que el miedo bañe tu mirada**_

_**Que el viento gima por los dos**_

_**Y la sangre caerá antes que la luz del sol**_

_**Nos haga arder**_

_**Quiero morir en ti**_

Al fin llegaron al orgasmo, Antinomy se recostó sobre el pecho de Yusei mientras este trataba de recuperar el aliento; cuando ambos se recuperaron un poco comenzaron a besarse de manera apasionada. Tomando aire y vino de vez en cuando.

No pararon hasta que al fin ambos cayeron en los brazos de Morfeo, o al menos eso era lo que creía el otro…

_**Tu ven Recuéstate en mi**_

_**La amargura vendrá**_

_**Probaras el sabor**_

_**De la muerte al besar**_

Al pasar la mañana, varias criadas fueron a buscar a su joven amo; tocaron varias veces la puerta pero nadie contesto. Pronto salieron corriendo buscando al padre del amo y al abrir encontraron la peor escena de todas.

Ambos habían muerto, envenenados. El padre de Antinomy no podía creer lo que veía. El trataba desesperadamente de despertarlo pero nada. Llamaron al médico quien confirmo lo que todos ya sabían, los dos habían muerto.

_**¿Te daré? La amargura**_

_**Necesito amor**_

_**Pediré Revivir**_

_**Morirás junto a mí**_

_**Y esta tumba será**_

_**Nuestro nido de amor**_

_**Luna llena Luna nueva**_

_**Necesito amor**_

Ambos habían sido enterrados juntos, olvidados en el tiempo; pero aun así amándose, la tumba en la que ambos yacían era un nido que albergaba la prueba de su amor.

_60 años después…_

—Hola— saluda un joven de pelo azul y ojos grises.

—Bruno, tardaste mucho— respondió besándolo en los labios.

—pero llegue no, además necesito de tu amor— respondió correspondiendo al beso.

Fin…

**Yusei Star**: deje final abierto, xD eso no era lo planeado pero bueno… es por el final de la cansion. Nos leemos pronto dejen reviews.


End file.
